Child of the Wicked
by BBirdy
Summary: Normally I would've teleported to bed, but instead I simply closed my eyes and walked, using the wall to guide me. Maybe if I didn't use my powers it wouldn't happen. Calm down, I breathed silently. The only light in my dark dank room was a red electric clock. 5:59 Maybe it wouldn't happen. K plus for violence
1. Chapter 1

I looked toward the clock with dread in my heart. Why did it have to be today? Of all the days it could have been.

Jinx wasn't even here and I had all this bad luck. She'd left almost months ago, after that Kid Flash boy. Hadn't thought too much of it. I simply followed orders and my head commanders had changed. It wasn't the first time.

Crossing my arms tightly I tried to distract myself. Mammoth and Billy Numerous were completely engaged in a video game. Though See-More had offered me a controller he himself had given up the game only a few minutes into it. His eye didn't help with seeing the whole massive screen all at once.

"More for me," Billy split himself and grabbed the controller.

My stomach lurched and Mammoth stood, pounding the floor. Or was it him? Was it something else?

 _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening._ I mentally chanted. _This is all in your head._

"Kyd?"

I leapt into the air, moving back on the couch.

Everyone looked over, even Gizmo. "Kyd," See-More said again. "What's got you so wound up? I've never seen you this tense."

I shook my head and stood, waving him away.

"You turning in?" See-More asked.

Nodding I turned to the front door and began to walked away. Sector six was entirely black, per usual. I didn't have anything to decorate my room with anyway, why bother seeing it. Normally I would've teleported to bed, but instead I simply closed my eyes and walked, using the wall to guide me.

Maybe if I didn't use my powers it wouldn't happen.

 _Calm down_ , I breathed silently. The only light in my dark dank room was a red electric clock.

5:59

Only a six more hours. Six more hours. Maybe it wouldn't happen.

Closing my eyes I curled into a tight ball, my cape protectively over me.

The only sounds were my quiet breaths and my pounding heart. I tried to relax. If I could sleep them it would be over when I woke up.

An alarm sounded, blaring light around my room for a second and I caught sight of the dusty shelves, mildewed walls and musty carpet. The only sign that a living being used the room was the worn trail from the door to the hard old mattress. I'd abandoned sheets and pillows long ago. Then the light died and it was bathed in darkness again.

Standing I ran up the steps to the living room. The light means we had a good target. Biting back my terror of leaving my room I kept a clam face.

"We've got an armored car," See-More grinned, watching the path of the car. "It's down on east main.

"And check this out," Gizmo typed out on the keyboard. "The morons got a used level seven containment unit. Say we bring it home for kicks?"

 _Level seven?_ I thought. _That was two levels above mine. If I put myself in there…_

"Seven?" Billy echoed my thoughts. "Ain't that the kind where you gotta wait twelve hours before you can get out?"

 _Twelve hours would be perfect,_ I began to relax, a smile slowly spreading.

"Nah it's more like three days, something bout cryogenic freezing," Gizmo looked hungry for the opportunity to put someone in there. He was going to get his chance.

"Cry or what?" Mammoth's brow furrowed.

"Nevermind."

"So we going or not?" See-More rubbed his hands.

"Hive five go!"Gizmo shouted.

"Seriously?" Billy groaned. "You're going with that?"

I laughed silently.

* * *

I sat in the tree down the street, waiting for the car. I had refused to teleport or use any of my powers. See-More had put it down to some sort of sickness but he didn't know the truth. No one could know the truth, or they'd…

Shaking my head I looked down the street where a clunky square van drove silently down the road.

There was no security. What was this?

It had to be something.

See-More, from across the street, gave me the signal and I dropped in front of the car, jumping directly in its path as per my usual strategy.

It pulled to a terrified stop, skidding on its side, missing me by inches. I didn't even flinch.

"That's some crazy car stoppin' stuff," Billy grinned, two of him putting their arms on my shoulders. "You don' even look scared."

I gave him my best scarlet eyed glare, giving him one simple lie. _I don't get scared._

He backed off, following See-More to the armored car. Mammoth had already ripped off the door, looking inside.

"It's empty," the land mass grumped.

"What?" Gizmo stepped inside the completely empty car.

 _No, no, no!_ I yelled silently. I need that containment unit!

"It's a trap!" See-More yelled.

"What?" Gizmo whirled around and I followed my teammates gaze. Five other teens stood on the road, eyes fixed on us.

A short boy with a skin tight suit and yellow and black cape, thick steel toed boots on his feet stood at the head of the group. Beside him a red head girl, her eyes glowing green and wearing a purple dress.

Behind them a green wolf growled and bared his pointed teeth. Beside him, a sonic cannon revving up was a large boy with metallic body.

But my eyes landed on the darkest figure, a dark violet cloak hiding all but her shining eyes. A black energy glowed around her feet.

With terror I saw Mammoth charge Beast Boy, Gizmo attack Cyborg, See-More took Starfire and Billy surrounded Robin.

I couldn't fight her, not now. No one could know. She would know.

But instincts had me run forward. Swirls of dark energy threw themselves at me and I dodged, praying I could take on any other member of the titans.

Ducking her leg as it swung toward my head I heard her shout the famous spell. I could do nothing to stop it.

"Azurath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, rising into the air and throwing me back.

My eyes slammed shut, waiting for the impact of cement or brick. My spine crashed into a window and I flew back into the small store, behind a rack of clothes. A trail of ruined tile was in my wake. My clothing was torn, my mask falling onto my shoulders. A silent groan filled my head.

I took stock of my injuries, ribs bruised or cracked, legs alright if cut up and the same with my arms. My cape would repair itself. Head, I reached a hand up and found my snow white hair spilling into my face, making my gray skin look paler. The neck of my uniform seemed intact and clung to my skin protectively.

"Where are you Wykkyd?" Raven growled.

Her voice set it off. The burning under my skin began, trying to rip me to pieces. It hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt. I was being torn apart from the inside. A scream tried in vain to escape my throat. My ripped clothes began to smoke and all around me the clothing began to light. Flames threatened and I begged the burning to stop.

Through the rips in the fabric dark red symbols glowed brightly.

 **I've had this on the back burners forever but I've hit a block with it. Tell me where'd you'd like to see this go or how long you'd like it. I'd love to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wykkyd!" Raven yelled.

She rounded the corner and her eyes became wider than dinner plates. My white hair fell into my eyes and I shut them. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Y-you're a portal?" her voice cracked.

I nodded weakly.

"For T-Tri…" she couldn't say the name, the one we both feared more than death.

I nodded again, pushing back tears.

Someone knew. After so many years of hiding it someone had found out. And out of all of the other people on this planet who could've seen it was her.

"We have to stop the portal from forming," her voice was tight and strong.

I shook my head. We both knew that wouldn't happen.

The experience where she had been a portal was blurry at best but I'd been protected far underground. It hadn't affected me.

"We have to find a way. It can't happen again. It can't."

I nodded, averting my watery eyes from her. She could _not_ see me cry. It was to humiliating.

With a monumental effort I stopped my shoulders from shaking. The burning was fierce and horribly painful. I couldn't do this. It hurt so much, the marks seared right through, from my arm down to the bone marrow.

"We've got a level seven holding cell. We could lock you in there."

I nodded vehemently.

"Come out with me; fight me and I'll put you into there."

I was confused. The containment unit wasn't in the truck; nothing had been in that truck. I tried to relay my confusion, pointing outside.

"It's concealed," Raven explained. "The plan was for you and your team to step inside. "She crossed her arms and glared at me like it was my fault. "Obviously it didn't work."

I swallowed. I had been so close to saving every one. If I'd only gone inside.

"So?" she questioned. "Do we have a plan?"

Nodding I did my best to stand up. The burning was going through my whole body, threatening to blow me to pieces from the inside. My heart was thumping in panic. I needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath I waited for her next move.

Raven's hands vanished behind black spheres of energy and she pushed the terror away, narrowing her eyes at me. "I'd run if I were you. I'm not going to go easy on you."

I knew she wouldn't. Even in my weak injured state, and our combined plan I was still the enemy. Turning to the door I tried to run, hugging my arms to my chest. The long black cape hid the fiery red symbols.

I emerged into the open air, making a bee line for the truck. Weaving through the small battles I could not help but pause to look at my team.

Billy wove around Robin, laughing, a few duplicates favoring injuries. Mammoth seemed unharmed but a little our out steam as he pushed back the large rhino that was Beast Boy. See-More jumped around Starfire, shooting rays of light from his eye. Gizmo was having the time of his life, messing with Cyborg's cybernetic attachments.

They each had a few minor injuries but seemed alright.

A shot of dark energy was aimed at my heels and I tried to keep moving. The rest had made my cut and trembling legs even worse. I couldn't keep going.

 _Only a few more feet_ , I encouraged myself.

Before I could continue running a hard item crashed into my spine, knocking my tired body to the ground. That wasn't one of raven's energy blasts. That was something else, a small metallic object. It was one of Robin's boomerangs.

Struggling to my feet I limped, actually limped to the truck.

Before I could even reach out and touch it mammoth's massive form fell on the knocked over car. Starfire shot bright green blasts right at him, burning holes coming out of the other side.

Whatever had once existed inside that truck was no longer. My last chance had burned in front of my eyes.

My weak knees shook even worse, buckling beneath me. I hit the gravel painfully, the stinging not quite reaching through my numb dread. Despite the battle around me I heard nothing but my own racking breaths as I openly sobbed, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Kyd!" See-More's voice broke through my despair. His strong hand grabbed my shoulder, and my face twisted in pain. The scorching heat was only getting worse. The Cyclops turned on the titans, holding his arms out in front of me like a shield. "What did you do to him?"

Through my pain I opened my eyes to see Gizmo over me, his metal claw legs around me. Mammoth was balling his hands into fists, standing at my side. Half a dozen Billy's stood on my other side, ready to pounce.

My terror faded into a gentle calm. They were protecting me. They were my team, now my friends.

I couldn't give up. I had to get up.

Through the logic I felt the burning fade.

Over See-More's shoulder I saw the confused faces of the titans. Raven was the only one who seemed unphased.

"We didn't do anything!" Beast Boy argued.

"That Raven girl did somethin' to him!" one of the Billy's shouted, "what'd ya do to him?"

Raven stayed silent, glaring at him. For a millisecond her eyes flicked at my face, trying to relate a message.

I wasn't quite sure what she wanted until I saw her mouth turn into a hard line.

 _Oh…_ my heart sunk. But it was the right thing to do.

Resting a hand on See-More's shoulder I moved him aside and walked to the titan's.

They all tensed, waiting for an attack before I extended my arms, wrists together. My arms stuck out from my cape, the ripped charred fabric still smoking. But the dark red symbols had gone. I was safe from the moment.

Cyborg's jaw fell open and I heard my team's protests.

"Kyd!"

"What are you doing?"

"Get back 'ere!"

Watching Robin I waited for the handcuffs that would come. His mouth was in a tight line, suspicion rolling off of him. But he grabbed the metal cuffs and clamped them around my wrists, the power blocking energy robbed me of what little energy I still had and it took everything in me to keep standing.

I turned to my team and watched them all charge on me.

"Raven," Robin growled. "Get us out of here."

A black shadow fell over us and I knew no more.

 **Yeah... It's been forever. I make no promises of updates but i liked writing** **this. maybe i'll get better at updates. tell me if you liked it Please**


	3. Chapter 3

When my eyes flicked open I found myself on the floor of a cold metal cage. I felt, if possible, even worse.

The burning feeling had stopped from inside. But my body felt as if it had been slow roasted over a fire for a couple hours. My cape had repaired itself but under the fabric my uniform had chunks missing. My gloves fell apart under my fingers and I tried to sit up to get a better look at myself.

Bad idea.

Pain ripped through every centimeter or of body. My muscles screamed my bones ached and deep in my skull the epicenter of my pain send shocks into my limbs. But I got to a sitting position against the wall, looking down at my worn and cut body.

Legs, minor bruises, gravel lodged in my knees where I had fallen and cuts with a particularly nasty one on my thigh, clothes hanging on but only just. Stomach and chest, my shirt had all but torn to shreds with a strand or two holding onto my shoulders revealing large bruises and several cuts. Arms, my shirt had fallen apart entirely and they were trembling so badly I couldn't see what was wrong with them.

All in all I'd never been in worse shape.

Once I had examined myself I turned my attention to the room. It was small, well furnished with a well made bed, a little dust on the empty shelves and drawn dark curtain.

I crawled forward with no energy to stand. If I could get to the bed maybe…

Then I hit an invisible wall. Pausing I let my fingers wander over the shield. No, it was a force field. It was a very low level and if I'd been at full strength it wouldn't be hard to escape. But I didn't want to escape. More than anything I wanted to be kept in captivity.

I let my weak body lie back down, the trembling starting to slow slightly. I must have been unconscious for hours. How was I still so tired?

Curling my intact cape around me I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to a steady rhythm.

I'm not sure how long I slept or if I even fell asleep at all. The next thing I knew there was movement in my room.

Opening my eyes, a red haze fell over the floor nearest me.

"Kyd," a voice whispered. I knew that voice.

I wanted to cry out, send him away but as usual no sound escaped my mouth.

See-More's one large eye fell into my line of sight. He grinned and called quietly out the window. Gizmo climbed in and instantly fell on the device.

No, he couldn't do that. I waved my arms to get their attention and I shook my head wildly.

Gizmo looked at me. "Is it booby-trapped?"

I shook my head.

"Then I can crack it easy," he grinned. "Give me thirty seconds."

I waved my hands and shook my head again, moving further into the corner.

"Gizmo," See-More looked more astonished then I'd ever see him. "I don't think he wants to escape."

I nodded in agreement, begging them to understand.

"What!"Gizmo's voice shrieked above a whisper. "We broke into the freakin' titans' tower and you don't wanna leave?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Why?" See-More whispered.

I shrugged my apology. I was not going to explain it to him even if I could talk. How could you tell your best friend that you were a portal destined to explode and release the darkest evil of all time?

"Let' get outta here," Gizmo grumbled. "If the idiot wants to stay and join them let him."

"Join them?" See-More's mouth fell open. "Are you really going to join them?"

I shook my head slowly, energy fading.

He must have taken my exhaustion for hesitancy and his face fell. "I see," he spoke with finality and followed Gizmo out the window.

Falling back to my fetal position I shut my eyes tight. How did I even have any tears left?

 **Hi guys. I know I suck at updating at this chapter is short. tell me what you think. This story is open to suggestions and requests. If there is anything or anyone you'd like me to bring in please ask. I will try to do all the ones I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

A loud crash from outside jolted me to my core and I tried to get up. The reach of my cage stopped right before the large window. Straining my ears I tried to hear more than just the loud rumble of noise. Through the fight I heard Mammoth yelling, Gizmo's taunting and bodies crashing into both the ground and the tower.

I prayed my team would be safe. When the shouts died down I heard the distant police sirens.

A few moments afterward running feet came running up the stairs. Scrambling away from the window I shrunk into the corner.

Raven's violet eyes looked down at me, Beat Boy at her side.

"They came up here?" she asked quickly.

I nodded.

"And you didn't go with them?" Beast boy's eyes widened. "You want to be captured?"

I nodded again.

The green boy looked at Raven, his jaw hanging open.

"Beast Boy close your mouth, you look like a fish," Raven said, dead pan. I hid a smile and she walked forward to turn off the shield.

No. She couldn't do that. I needed the shield. I moved forward, shaking my heads, trying to get her attention.

"I have to turn it off," she said, barely glancing up. "I trust you not to escape." The violet haze fell away. "Besides if you'd really wanted to get out you could have. It was a level two shield; you're much higher than that."

Beast Boy followed after, his mouth closed. "Raven you really think he wants to be in a cage. What if he's being a spy for Hive or something?"

"I don't _think_ he doesn't want to leave," she offered her hand to me. "I _know_ he doesn't want to leave."

I didn't take her hand, glancing at my arms fearing the symbols would return.

"They won't come back yet," Raven said quietly. "It will take another month at least."

I took her hand, trying to sway. My legs shook badly. I was so tired.

"Beast Boy," Raven's voice was at a tone I'd never heard before. Was that concern? "Take Kyd down to the infirmary. And lend him a pair of clothes."

The bright green eyes were so wide I thought they'd pop out of his head. "You want me to what?"

"I'll explain once Robin gets back from the police station. I promise. But for now think of him as a victim of a crime. We are going to help him."

Best boy looked so lost in thought I feared for a moment he may never come back. Taking a tentative step forward I waved my hand in front of his face.

Raven covered her mouth hiding an amused smile and Beast Boy came back to earth.

"What?" Beast Boy's first instinct was to grab my wrist, an impulse he followed.

I jumped, trying to free my wrist.

"Beast Boy," Raven snatched his hand away and I found myself backing behind her. Why was I acting like a child?

"Sorry," he looked honestly apologetic, "instinct."

I was taken aback by the apology. People didn't honestly apologize. The Hive only pretended to apologize.

What shocked more than the fact it was honest was that it was from Beast Boy.

Was this what my life was going to be?

 **I know the last chapter was short and this one isn't much better. I'm trying to drag it out a little while until I get some better inspiration. Things will start to happen soon I promise**

 **Reviews move things faster**


	5. Chapter 5

The green boy led me to a filthy room. Or at least one half of the room was filthy, dirty clothes and other items had been shoved to one side of the room. The clear floor was dirty with stains of several substances which made the stench in the room overwhelming. As usual I kept my opinions to myself and stood awkwardly in the doorway as he dug around in a dresser and pulled out a black t-shirt and violet sweat pants.

"It's about the only clean thing I've got. Is this gonna be okay?" he looked at me, his eyes unsure but not untrusting.

I smiled warmly, nodding, eyes closing for a moment.

When they opened his jaw hung open slightly. "You smile?"

I laughed silently, shoulders bouncing lightly and I covered my mouth.

His own grin joined mine. "I like your smile. It makes you look less scary."

I blushed. Of course he thought I was scary. That was what I wanted to be. Trying to brush of the comment I tugged off my cape with no shame. The item had amplified my powers, but at the moment I never wished to use them again. I tried very hard not to look at him as I folded the thin cape, standing only in my torn and ragged uniform.

My snow white hair fell down into my face, tickling the base of my neck. Below my chin, between my collar bones a thick dark red scar cut across the pale gray skin.

"Whoa," he caught sight of it. "What's that?"

I didn't answer, covering it with my hand and sending him a silent message.

He let it go.

With one quick tug my shirt fell to pieces, a crisscrossing maze of scars, of varying age and size, mixed with bruises, hints of old broken ribs and a massive burn traveling up my spine marred the pale skin.

"Those look bad," Beast Boy bit his lip. "We should get you some bandages."

Sitting down on the edge of the bed I pulled on the sweat pants and stood.

The small break had relaxed my weak knees and when I stood again my body shook with exertion. I really needed sleep.

"Do you need help?" he moved forward hesitantly.

I didn't want his help, but I needed it. Pushing away my pride I accepted the help of the large green wolf, leaning heavily on the sturdy frame and holding onto the thick fur. I wished I could have thanked him.

We limped down the hall to a small room with shelves of medical equipment and in a far corner was a heart monitor and oxygen tanks. It was a very efficient room. Beast Boy however was not an efficient medic. After he got his fingers tangled in the bandages after only a foot or so unraveled I took the roll and guided his fingers to roll it back up.

Pointing at the burns I asked a silent question. He didn't understand.

This one of the rare moments I wished I could really communicate.

"I'll get Cyborg." He grinned confidently, "He knows this stuff better than I do."

Before I could stop him he had run down the hall and out of my sight. Shaking my head at him I carefully stood and tried to find something for my burns. The shelves were tall and I'd never seen so many clean items lined up that perfectly. I stood on the tips of my toes and read the labels.

It was all in alphabetical order too. 'Burn' would be on the top shelf. Looking around I found a tiny stool and moved it to the bottom of the steps. Before I could a proper look at the labels on the bottles Beast Boy returned with a very confused Cyborg.

His one human eye widened and he aimed his revving sonic cannon at me. "Beast Boy, get down!"

The stool fell under me and my body was jarred by the impact, knocking the air out of me. Struggling to breathe I heard Beast Boy's hasty explanation.

"No, Raven let him out. She said we've gotta help him. He's really hurt."

When air finally started to return to my lungs I glanced up at the half robot to see his verdict.

He looked distrustfully down at me but lowered his cannon. "Wykkyd," he growled.

Even if I could speak I don't think my voice would have been above a terrified whisper. This curse, preparation to make me a portal had shot my nerves to pieces. I felt like a small child.

Beast Boy tried to smile reassuringly and he helped my stand. "Can you tell Cyborg about your injuries?"

I opened my mouth and mouthed quietly, conveying my muteness.

"I mean show him."

Tugging off my shirt the fresh burns, cuts, and purpling bruises made his eye widen, this time with sympathy.

"I'll get burn suave."

I gave him a grateful smile.

It was odd to have others help. Whenever I had been hurt before, no matter how badly the Hive had left me to care for it myself. Cyborg had cautious cold metal fingers that felt good on my burns and I closed my eyes in relief, the pain finally fading.

"Any better Kyd?" Beast Boy asked.

I nodded and tapped my fingers to my chin, extending them outward.

"What was that?"

I opened my eyes to see Beat Boy's confusion at the motion. Repeating it I mouthed 'thank you.'

"You know sign language?" Cyborg asked, starting to wrap my arm.

I held out my ungloved fingers showing a tiny portion between my index finger and thumb.

"Like what?" Beast Boy looked honestly interested.

I demonstrated a couple more to the best of my ability.

"I want to learn," the green boy grinned, "and then you can talk to me without anyone knowing what we're saying."

I laughed silently and nodded.

Cyborg ended the bandages on my arms and looked over my neck with concern. "That looks old but I think it got infected. Can I get an x-ray of it?"

I was hesitant at first. Taking a deep breath I had to remind myself I needed to be open to the titans if they were going to help me. I nodded my consent.

He held up his arm to my chest and a green screen went over my neck and chin.

Cyborg's face became void of emotion. "Someone took out your voice box, not carefully either. It's badly infected. It's a wonder you can even breathe." He looked up at me such pity I almost scooted back. No one had ever felt sorry for me.

"Can you help him?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thankfully it's only recently infected even though the injury is old, a few years at least. Something recent must have reopened it."

My thoughts flashed to the straining scream of pain that had torn at my throat and lungs. Even if it had been silent it had hurt almost as much as the glowing red symbols had.

Cyborg grabbed a bottle and spread the strange smelling liquid on my neck. It didn't sting but it felt fizzy on my cut. After the strange feeling had subsided some Cyborg placed a large thin wrap around my neck, hugging the skin protectively. It felt just like my cape had and a nervous knot in my stomach loosened.

"Is that any better?"

I nodded and signed my thank you.

"Does Robin know about all this?" Cyborg turned his good eye on Beast Boy.

The green boy suddenly became as sheepish as I was. "Um… no. Raven said she was just going to check on him. Robin doesn't know he's not in his force field."

Cyborg sighed, a metallic sound. "Let's go then."

 **Here is your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell in in the reviews what you think and I am still completely open to new ideas/ suggestions for this story.**


End file.
